


别问，问就是上野不和

by LUOBAILAN



Category: Real Person Fiction, invictus gaming - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 宁羞 - Freeform, 电竞同人 - Freeform, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUOBAILAN/pseuds/LUOBAILAN
Summary: 大概就是一个吵架梗，大家明面上吵不完的架就放到床上解决吧
Relationships: 高振宁/姜承録
Kudos: 12





	别问，问就是上野不和

**Author's Note:**

> 电竞三禁  
> 雷者误入  
> 中间有些剧情是瞎编的 没有常识  
> 所有美好属于他们  
> ooc属于我

IG的上野从来没有这样过。  
高振宁这个b之前天天缠着他的筛哥嘘寒问暖，要不要吃东西，要不要喝水的，可今天一句都没说，不仅话都没说，眼神都没给姜承録一个。  
姜承録也是，平时的微笑都给高振宁留着，一转眼看不见他了，就轻轻地喊一声“宁？”，一米八几的大个子就会不知道从哪窜出来说句：“诶筛哥，我在这呢，怎么了？”可今天，IG的队员一次“宁”都没听见。  
  
“这俩人咋了，我们队也闹起上野不和了？”喻文波悄悄咪咪问他蓝哥。  
“别问，问就是老夫老妻吵架。”blz忙着rank，平平淡淡地回了一句。  
“哦，这俩人原来也能吵起来。我还以为他俩天天腻歪呢。”  
  
吵架归吵架，训练赛还是要打的，不过这打的吧，就跟平时不一样了。上野的沉默让队内语音几乎失去了大半作用，也就报位置的时候会有些声音，平常的批话在今晚谁都没说。上野要是一直不说话吧也没事，一说话吧，还不如不说。  
“打野来上，对面没闪。”  
“这波越塔。”  
姜承録管高振宁叫“宁” 这谁都知道，并且也早就习惯了，突然这么来一下子，被惊到的不只是高振宁，还有其他队友。  
“嗯”高振宁也只是简单回了一个字，跟平常宛如哔哔机一样的他完全不同。  
宁王的石头人是留给TheShy的，这似乎在队内达成了共识，可今天，高振宁的野区里，没有石头人。  
虽然这俩人不说话，可手上的操作一点没含糊，杀疯了。不只是军训对面的上单，更是把防御塔当做不存在，就算是极限一换一，也非要杀了你不可。对面三路给吓得全线崩盘，加上队友的良好发挥，IG很快就赢下了比赛。  
比赛结束，Rookie作为队内的大家长，刚准备关心一下这两个弟弟到底是怎么了，就看见高振宁的屏幕还停留在“胜利”页面，人已经不在位置上了，一看，在姜承録边上。  
“筛哥，能跟我来一下吗。”高振宁语气毫无波动，冷淡地说。  
“有什么事吗？在这说就好了。”姜承録也没好到哪去。  
东北老爷们哪受得了这，高振宁也没说下去，直接把人打横从椅子上抱起来，朝着房间走去。  
喻文波，宋义进，blz包括管理人员在内的所有人都惊呆了，直愣愣地看着高振宁把人抱走。姜承録倒也是没做出啥太大动静的举动，好像知道高振宁会这么做一样。  
回到房间，高振宁用脚关上了门，把姜承録往床上一扔，转身就去把门锁了。  
“嘶…”虽然说床很软，但是一米八的人突然自由落体在上面，还是会硌到一点。姜承録吃痛，但是也只是发出只有自己能听得到的吸气声。  
高振宁回到床前，见着了自家小孩，他俯了上去，把头埋在姜承録的颈窝里，在他洁白细嫩的皮肤上嘬了一口，很快那里就变为诱人的浅红色。接着在他耳边说：“筛哥，你真的不打算向我道个歉？”  
“莫名其妙的人是宁，我感觉我没做错什么。”身下人没动，只是淡淡的回了一句。  
“你是在故意激怒我？想玩了？”高振宁察觉到小孩语气里的不对劲，似乎接收到了暗示。  
“宁自己觉得呢？我觉得你是明白的。”姜承録捧起高振宁的脸颊，突然笑了。  
“那我就不客气了。”意识到自己被耍了的高振宁怒气一下子就消了，眼神里出现了一丝察觉不到的欲望。  
  
他吻上身下人的唇，强势的侵略让狡猾的少年尝到了甜头，开始回应起这技术并不完美的吻。高振宁嘴上忙着，手上也没闲着，用职业选手灵活的手解开了姜承録的衣扣，修长的手指抚上少年纤细的身体。高振宁的手很凉，姜承録的身子敏感，突然的刺激让他一时没忍住轻吟出声。  
这一声，切断了高振宁本来就不太坚固的理智之弦。  
他松开姜承録的嘴，开始向下延展。他最爱他的脖颈，突出的喉结，分明的锁骨，加上姜承録天生的气味，这一切都把高振宁往更深的泥潭里拉，他无法抵抗。  
“宁…慢一点…啊…”姜承録还没从刚刚的吻中缓回来，一下一下的轻喘着，身体随着呼吸微微颤抖，像一只受惊的兔子，脆弱又美好。高振宁三下五除二地脱去了姜承録的衣服，把他两只不安分的手往床上一按，用腰带绑在了一起。他用领带遮上姜承録的眼睛，说：“接下来，要开始了。”  
  
姜承録的视觉被剥夺，只会让他的触觉更加灵敏，高振宁冰凉的手指划过他的锁骨并继续往下，划到胸口时，还故意揉搓上姜承録胸前那两颗诱人的红点，姜承録没办法用手，只好不安的扭动着，惹得高振宁更加忍不住想要戏弄一下他的欲望。  
褪去姜承録的裤子，高振宁发现“小小姜”已经精神地立起了头，他轻笑了一声，抓住勃起的阳具并上下抚弄着，贴近姜承録的耳畔说：“怎么了？这就硬了？我还没开始呢？筛哥，你真的好敏感。”  
突如其来的荤话让姜承録莫名羞耻，但他知道，这只是一个开始，他突然有些后悔今天的行为了。被拿捏的死死的，姜承録的呼吸紊乱起来，声音也变得断断续续：“宁…进来…我想要…”  
“别急，乖。”姜承録的龟头上已经忍不住流出了些乳白色的液体，高振宁便用这个开始了扩张。他顺着姜承録的线条往后摸索着位置，先伸进去一根手指。  
“啊～”异物的进入让姜承録不自觉的弓起了腰，优美的腰肢线条一览无遗。  
“筛哥，你好紧，放松点，要不然动都动不了。”  
“说得…轻松…啊！”姜承録刚想对高振宁站着说话不腰疼的语气进行反驳，高振宁一巴掌就打在了他紧绷的臀瓣上，留下清晰的红印。  
“这还差不多。”高振宁趁机插入第二根，湿滑的肉壁紧吸着高振宁的手指，随着流出的液体越来越多，高振宁开始来回抽插。感觉差不多了，便伸进了第三根手指。  
姜承録从一开始的抑制自己的呻吟到现在的慢慢享受异物在自己身体里的感觉，腰也跟着频率来回起伏。突然，高振宁抽出了手指，姜承録一下感受了空虚，嘴里不断索求着：“宁…想要你…”  
柔嫩的穴口已经泛红，按照先前的经验，高振宁该上了，可今天，他想玩点不一样的，谁让今天的姜承録有点不乖呢。他掏出早就准备好的，一直没用过的自慰棒，抹上润滑油，准备先用这个来惩罚一下不听话的小孩。  
他把姜承録翻了个面，让穴口暴露在空气中，他慢慢地将玩具送入姜承録的体内。姜承録不傻，他分的清真假，意识到不对劲的他发现自己被玩弄了，气急败坏的说：“宁…你在干嘛？”  
“好好调教一下不听话的孩子，没办法啊筛哥，你太诱人了。”高振宁说着，手上的动作也没停下，自慰棒还剩一半的时候，他一下子把剩下的都插了进去。  
“啊！哈…宁…不要…别…这样…”姜承録的话里都带上了哭腔，语言更加破碎，夹杂着剧烈的喘息声。高振宁实在是不领情，两个巴掌顺势落在了左右两片臀瓣上，发出清脆的响声。  
“啊！”疼痛加上情欲，让姜承録说不出话，只能喘息，眼眶里自然出现了生理盐水，让高振宁更加兴奋。  
“要开始了哦～”姜承録还没反应过来高振宁这话什么意思，高振宁便按下了手里的开关，玩具随着指令开始剧烈振动，姜承録一下收到刺激，身体也跟着颤抖，他想立刻合上腿来缓解，可高振宁怎么会给他机会。  
高振宁将身下人翻回来，用腿顶着姜承録最敏感的部位，不让他有丝毫的机会逃脱。泪水从缝隙里流出，被高振宁温柔的舐去，他覆上小孩不断喘息的唇，缠绵过后，拉出一道细细的银丝。右手开始摩挲姜承録即将释放的生殖器，用舌头挑弄着挺立的乳尖，吮吸过后，还不忘咬上一口。  
姜承録在这样的三重刺激下，终于释放了出来，浓稠的精液射了高振宁一手，后者舔了一口掌心  
“多谢款待。”  
  
高振宁停下了振动的玩具，将它从姜承録湿润的肉穴中拔出，取下了领带和束缚。姜承録的眼神是迷离的，高振宁吻上他的眉睫，让受惊的兔子安定下来。等到姜承録回过神来，他才发现，高振宁从头到尾连衣服都没脱，而他自己呢，已经是乱七八糟了。姜承録感到前所未有的羞耻，脸颊，耳朵，甚至肩头都染上了微红。“宁…太过分了…”小孩赌气似的偏过头，不去看那个罪魁祸首。  
“抱歉啊筛哥，不过前戏才刚结束，准备好正餐了吗？”  
“嗯？什…？啊！”话还没说完，姜承録便被高振宁推倒在床上。  
“毕竟，我还没开始享受呢。”高振宁褪去衣服，露出宽厚的肩膀和相符的公狗腰，以及早已跃跃欲试的“小高振宁”。高振宁的阳具挺立起来，似乎比那根自慰棒还要粗上一圈。他举起姜承録那两条修长的腿，红肿的穴口一下一下的收缩着，高振宁笑了，粗长的生殖器毫不留情地直捣黄龙。  
“啊…哈…”姜承録虽然已经接受过扩张，可这么一下子，还是有点受不住。“果然…还是…嗯…宁最棒了…啊…”身体被填满的爽快感让姜承録呻吟出声，可生理上的疼痛让他不自觉地想要后退，高振宁发现了。  
“怎么了筛哥，现在想要跑了？”高振宁扶住姜承録的腰，往自己这边一拉，阳具便更进入了几分。嘴上不留情，腰上也没饶人，深入浅出的抽插把姜承録的叫床声顶的支离破碎。生殖器和肉壁的激烈交融让高振宁体会到了快感，不禁加快了速度。  
“宁…啊…慢…哈…一点…”姜承録身体酥软，就像只任人宰割的兔子，只能在语言上求饶，世界第一上单的王者之风此刻荡然无存。  
高振宁没有回答，继续抽插着，在姜承録高潮的前一秒，他拔了出去。  
姜承録后穴的空虚感传来，他抬起头，不可思议地看着高振宁：“宁…你…？”他不自觉地咬紧嘴唇，身体的酥麻让他的嗔怒听起来都无比诱惑。  
“筛哥你太狡猾了，我的便宜都给你沾光了，怎么能只顾着自己爽呢？你说是吧？”高振宁两手一摊，装作很无奈的样子，两腿一叉，坐在了姜承録对面。“说吧筛哥 你想要什么？”  
“想要…宁…”姜承録现在欲火焚身，他想要高振宁的肉棒，想要做爱，想要高潮，但是他那仅存的脸面让他没能说出口。  
“我不就在这呢吗，筛哥，你知道我想要听什么”高振宁又笑了，看得姜承録心里麻麻的。  
“想要…宁的…肉棒…”姜承録还是说了，毕竟性欲面前，所有人都是奴隶。  
“这才是好孩子，乖，上来。”高振宁拍了拍自己的大腿内侧，示意姜承録坐上来。  
虽然不情不愿，但是情欲容不得姜承録有半点犹豫。他撑起自己的身子，慢慢的向眼前人靠近，摸上高振宁精神的阳具，寻找着适合的位置进入。穴口被肉棒撑大，姜承録发出轻微的喘气声，向下坐的过程中，他讨好似的吻上高振宁，胡乱但温柔。离开的那一瞬，他发泄一般咬上高振宁的嘴唇，让身下人尝到了甜腥味，可他这一举动，只会让高振宁平添挑逗的欲望。  
终于吞没了整根肉棒，姜承録的小腹微微隆起，他感觉自己动都动不了了，但是高振宁的下句话让他几乎崩溃  
“来，自己动”  
高振宁的眼神里充满玩弄的意味，他想看看，姜承録究竟能到什么程度。  
“宁…过分…”虽然嘴上这么说着，但是身体却很诚实，姜承録僵硬地上下摆动着腰肢，肉体连接处不断的涌出蜜液，他想摸索到那个位置，他想要高潮，但是没能成功。  
高振宁看着眼前人笨拙的动作，莫名愉悦，他亲上姜承録白皙的身子，几乎是用啃的方式在他身上留下属于自己的印记，尤其是脖子处，他想让所有人知道，姜承録是谁的。  
“筛哥，你知道自己有多美吗？”这么一问，姜承録还没反应过来，高振宁就抽出生殖器，打开紧闭的窗帘，巨大的落地窗将上海的灯火阑珊展现的淋漓尽致。姜承録似乎预料到高振宁要干什么，用颤抖的声音说：“求求你了…宁…别这样…”  
“放心，不会有人看见的。”高振宁逼近蜷缩的姜承録，把人抱起，举起他两条修长的腿，将人抵在玻璃上。冰凉的玻璃碰触到姜承録滚烫的蝴蝶骨，后者挺直了身子，想要逃离，高振宁没给他这个机会，将挺立的阴茎完全插进姜承録的肉穴中。  
“啊…哈…”巨大的快感刺激下，姜承録毫不掩饰的娇喘出声，示意高振宁继续。高振宁自然领会到了，将生殖器抽出，又立刻全部顶进去。高振宁最知道姜承録的敏感点，来来回回每一次都恰到好处，肉体碰撞发出激烈的声音，撞的姜承録无法招架，只好抱紧眼前这个男人。心中多少有些不甘，但是姜承録又怎么会拒绝高振宁？害羞的兔子给逼急了，在高振宁锁骨处狠狠咬了一口，留下清晰的咬痕。听到高振宁吃痛的吸气声贴着耳根传来，姜承録偷偷伸出舌头在红印上舔了一下。  
嗯，满意了。  
  
“嘶…筛哥，往右看。”高振宁倒是没生气，莫名其妙地来了一句，语气里还带着笑意。姜承録顺势往右一看，是一面等身镜子。镜子里的他面色潮红，微张的唇齿间连着根根银丝，眼神填满情欲，下体被不断顶弄着，发出羞耻的水声，整个人都随着高振宁的抽插前后摆动，任人宰割。  
“宁…太坏了…”姜承録瞬间低下头，逃避着现实。  
“全是因为你太可爱了不是吗？”高振宁贴近姜承録耳畔，加快了身下和手上的抚弄动作，“筛哥，我爱你。”  
“我…也爱…你…宁…”  
最后一句付诸真心后，两个少年在上海夜幕的笼罩下同时释放出来。  
  
第二天早  
高振宁先醒了，迷迷糊糊的他看到姜承録身上自己留下的“战果”和眼角的泪痕，瞬间清醒了一半。身旁人感受到了动静，发出一声轻哼，雪白的被子随着起身的动作滑到腰间，高振宁看着这副躯体，硬了。  
“早上好，宁…”姜承録也没清醒，揉了揉眼睛，望向高振宁，微微一笑。  
高振宁看着眼前人，不由自主地吻了上去  
“早安筛哥”他也笑了。  
  
  
  
后续  
“诶不是，天还没多冷吧，筛哥怎么连围巾都带上了？”喻文波又在问他蓝哥。  
“别问，问就是爱情。”blz笑着回道。


End file.
